You Promised
by Noniechan
Summary: [one-shot]Sanosuke makes a promise he soon regrets...Yaoi SaitouSanosuke


Title- You Promised  
  
Author-Noniechan  
  
Email- nekononiechan@yahoo.com  
  
The Challenge- Happy Birthday, Baby-J!  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, these delicious-looking bishounen do not belong to me. They are the property of Watsuki-sensei. But as long as I don't break them, I can have a little fun! ^_~  
  
Warning- yaoi (duh!), pure fluff, with my very sad attempted humor at the end…  
  
Summary- Sanosuke makes a promise he's going to regret…  
  
Author's Note- Hurray, my first ficlet and it's for a challenge! Boy, am I getting in way over my head or what? Hee hee, I had originally planned on doing a Sano-birthday fic, but every time I got started I kept coming up with sad story-lines, and I really wanted my first story to have humor in it. So, I'm doing Saitou's birthday scenario. Hope this turns out how I planned! (Special thanks to my best friend, Kibo, who beta'd this fic without my begging. You are the Kenshin to my gumi, the juicy to my fruit, the Kakashi to my Naruto…*drool*)  
  
****************************  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise when Sanosuke was rudely awaken by a warm, moist object inserting itself into his mouth.  
  
" What the hell..?!?" He half-yelled, half-choked, as said object continued molesting his mouth. His chocolate eyes flew open wide, and Sanosuke found himself staring into dark amber. His body visibly relaxed when he realized the probing digit was merely his lover's tongue and he wrapped his arms around the strong body above him.  
  
" Mmm…morning, Hajime…" Sanosuke purred, breaking the kiss and smiling prettily. Saitou grunted, running his right hand along the former kenkaya's tan thigh, feeling muscle ripple beneath at the touch. He smirked.  
  
" Do you remember what today is?" The Wolf of Mibu mumbled, his lips following an unseen path along Sanosuke's jaw line. Sano shuddered, too lost in the feeling to dignify Saitou with an answer. However, when he felt the soft lips part and reveal sharp teeth, which quickly nipped at his neck a little too painfully, and decided an answer was in order.  
  
He peered up at the older man as Saitou pulled away from him, and the two studied each other's faces. Sanosuke smiled fondly as his fingers traced Saitou's cheekbones, eyebrows, nose, lips, and jaw line. He laughed lightly, love shining in his eyes. Of course he hadn't forgotten!  
  
" Happy birthday, old man." Sanosuke chuckled, brushing his knuckles lightly across Saitou's chin. The older man grunted.  
  
" Do you remember what you promised me last year?" The former captain of the third squad of the Shisengumi asked, his eyes glowing dangerously. Sanosuke frowned, giving Saitou an incredulous look. He barely remembered what he'd had for breakfast the morning before! Did Hajime really expect him to remember some promise he'd made a year ago?  
  
" Obviously I've over-estimated you yet again," Saitou murmured, but the wicked gleam in his eye told Sanosuke he wasn't upset. He decided to push the old man, hoping his lover would reveal whatever it was.  
  
" You gonna tell me what it is?" He asked, feeling Saitou's long fingers trace lazy circles on his bronzed abdomen. He wiggled his toes, feeling the seductive voice of sleep whisper to him. It was still early, the sheets were really warm, and he was still really tired. After all, Saitou had kept him up, and he hadn't gotten to bed until late last night.  
  
Or had it been early this morning?  
  
Sanosuke couldn't remember, but as Saitou leaned in close to him, his warm breath washing over the boy's ear, he shivered. Saitou whispered to him, his voice low and throaty. When he pulled away a few minutes later, Sanosuke's face was bright red, his mouth hanging open.  
  
" Uh…" was Sanosuke's intelligent answer, and he stared hard at the policeman, hoping he'd heard wrong. His entire body flushed as Saitou's eyes roamed over him, and Sanosuke felt his ears burn. He opened his mouth to protest.  
  
" You promised," Saitou said, cutting him off glaring hard at the boy, daring him to say another word. It looked as though Sanosuke was choking as he slowly digested each word.  
  
" But! But..!!! You can't be serious, man. Do you remember how drunk I was?!?" Sanosuke exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and fixing Saitou with a pleading look. The man merely shrugged, and Sanosuke had the horrible feeling that he was going to lose this battle.  
  
" It isn't my fault you forgot my birthday, Ahou." Hajime said, his gaze steady. Sanosuke flushed in shame, and he glanced off to the right, ducking his head. A frown worked its way between his eyebrows, and he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. He really did owe this to the man. He had, after all, forgotten his day of birth…  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Sanosuke returned his eyes to Saitou. He steadied his shoulders and sat up as straight as he could. His face hardened and he nodded stiffly. Saitou's eyes lit up, and he quickly descended on the boy…  
  
****************************  
  
" Oi, Teme!" Sanosuke cried, hours later, as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He was hot, sticky, and in serious need of a bath. He glanced over his shoulder, watching his partner. From the cool shade of the porch, Saitou read, feeling none of the heat that Sanosuke was feeling now. Damn him! And damn this weather!  
  
Why was it so hot in January, anyways?  
  
" Asshole!" Sanosuke called, stomping over to the porch and standing in front of Saitou, blocking the man's light. He crossed his arms and glared menacingly at him. Saitou continued to read.  
  
" You jerk! I had no idea this was what you meant when I promised you I'd do whatever you wanted!" Sanosuke yelled, gesturing to the large piles of laundry that littered the wash area. Saitou's eyes flickered up for a moment, looking at the scowling boy and the piles of clothing, before returning to his book. Snarling, Sanosuke snatched the book away, throwing it into the yard somewhere.  
  
" I thought we'd be having kinky sex by now! Bondage and shit like that, for your birthday!!" Sanosuke exclaimed, his cheeks turning red with his anger at the older man and the words that had just come from his mouth. Saitou raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile tugging at his lips.  
  
" Hn. I thought it was my birthday, Ahou." Saitou emphasized, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out his cigarettes. Sanosuke blinked, shame burning his nose and ears pink. He mumbled an apology, promptly turning around and heading back towards the laundry. Saitou's eyes followed his backside as he lit his cigarette. Taking a long drag, he grinned wickedly.  
  
" Besides, Ahou. I don't need to use my birthday as an excuse to tie you up." Saitou said as he stood from his chair, tossing the smoky habit aside, and quickly made his way towards the flustered Sanosuke. The young man groaned in delight.  
  
A few minutes later, Kenshin, who was just about to open their gate, froze in his tracks, staring owlishly at the sight before him. He promptly turned around and made his way back towards the dojo. Perhaps he'd stop by at a more…convenient time and wish Saitou 'happy birthday.' 


End file.
